gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Westerwolf
| Lord=Ser Roger Westerwolf | Heir=Rodrick Westerwolf | Allegiance= | Vassals= | Religion= | Military=750 light infantry | Cadet branches= | Founding=131 AC | Age=169 years old (by 300 AC) | Founder=Ser Tytos Westerwolf | Weapon=Tytos Westerwolf's sword Valyrian cutlery collection }} on House Westerwolf}} House Westerwolf of Hollow Point was a house of located in the . The knights of House Westerwolf resided in the mountainside keep of Hollow Point, a small holding notable for the silver mine that lay beneath in the miles of tunnels that gave the castle its name. Due to the bastard status of its founder, Ser Tytos Westerwolf, the house was notable for being one of two remaining houses able to claim direct descent from the extinct of , the other being . House Westerwolf also held the dubious honor of inspiring the popular euphemism "silvereyne," denoting an formerly destitute person of recent wealth who looks down upon others of a higher station. History Founding The origins of House Westerwolf can be traced to Tytos Hill, the bastard son of Ser Roget Reyne of and his middle brother Willis Reyne' wife, Alicent Stark. Mockingly referred to in the Westerlands as the "Wolf of the West," Tytos distinguished himself as an inspired swordsman during his time spent in Castamere, and acquired a reputation for unrelenting ferocity in single combat. With the outbreak of the Targaryen , Tytos Hill fought alongside the rest of House Reyne for the faction of King . His service earned him a knighthood from the King at the war's end and permission to form his own house at a small keep located near the in the Westerlands. Combining his inverted bastard sigil of House Reyne with that of a black wolf on a snow-white field, he proudly took the name "Westerwolf" to spite his detractors. As much of his youth had been spent in the homey subterranean chambers and passages of Castamere, he set out to expand his keep's holdings underground in a similar fashion. It was during one such expansion effort that his builders discovered a rich vein of untapped silver buried deep within the mountain. Over time, Westerwolf mining efforts increased the size of the mine exponentially, earning the fortress the nicknames "little Castamere" and "Hollow Point," the latter of which stuck over time. Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion During the , House Westerwolf kept faith with their liege lords, , and eagerly fought against their house of origin in the hopes of pressing a claim on Castamere at the war's end. Lord subsequent destruction of the castle immortalized in the song shattered these hopes however, and Castamere was left in ruins as a symbol to other rebellious houses of the price to be paid for treason. Subsequent conflicts During the , House Westerwolf followed the lead of House Lannister and remained neutral in the conflict until the Sacking of King's Landing at the war's end, in which Ser Tywald Westerwolf participated. His son, Ser Roger Westerwolf, fought in the during the , serving under at the . He accompanied the Lannister forces to the Tully stronghold of and assisted in the resultant siege. Like the rest of the army, Westerwolf and his retainers fled from the scene following the , which saw and the Riverlords capture the Kingslayer and scatter the besiegers. Westerwolf eventually led the stragglers he could rally away south-east to , to which Tywin Lannister and the lords of the Westerlands had moved their base of operations following their victory at the . Family tree Holdings Apart from their seat of Hollow Point, House Westerwolf held a few acres of land around the base of the mountain into which their castle was built. These lands were poor and rocky though, and the bulk of the region's residents lived within the castle itself, in dormitories built to house the peasants who worked the silver mines within. Due to their small size, House Westerwolf could supply their liege-lords with only around 750 light infantry at best, without being forced to temporarily shut down their silver mining operations for the duration of the conflict. However, due to their wealth, the House was able to employ talented smiths and masters-at-arms, and their peasant soldiers, though few in number, were well-armed and competent enough not to be a liability in larger armies. House culture Members of House Westerwolf were rather proud of their joint Reyne-Stark heritage, and frequently mocked members of other, so-called "churlish" houses, despite the bastard status of their founder and their general irrelevance in the greater Westeros political hierarchy at large. Some Westerland houses mocked them for their seemingly misplaced sense of pride, buoyed up by the wealth of their silver mines, and derogatory names like "bastardspawn" or "little wolves" were reserved for members of this house. In fact, House Westerworld's over-inflated sense of false pride gave rise to the euphemism "silvereyne," used to denote a formerly destitute person of "new money" who fancies himself better than those around him, even those of a higher station. Regardless, the House was richer than many lordships in other places in Westeros, such as or , and the members of the house dressed in fancy silks and wore embossed armor of gilded steel equal in quality to the lords of Great Houses. Behind the scenes The author has read many other fanon pieces written by other authors whose characters hail from great houses, so he elected to create a minor house of landed knights with an ego to match those of much more powerful houses. A bastard house of proved to be a natural choice. See also Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Noble houses Category:Landed Knights Category:Articles by Firedance